Toa Unmetru
Toa Unmetru is an umbrella name given to the "Destined Toa Metru", as seen in BIONICLE Adventures #10: Time Trap. Members * Tehutti * Ahkmou * Ehrye * Orkahm * Vhisola * Nuhrii *all above links redirect to the pages of their actual Matoran counterparts. Personality * Tehutti is the leader of the Toa Unmetru, in direct opposite of Vakama, who wears the great version of the same Kanohi Mask. Tehutti acts smug, very stubborn and tenacious in regards to destroying an enemy at any cost, and expects his teammates to do whatever he says. His behavior also echoes Cloud's behavior early in FFVII's story. * Ahkmou acts more of a Starscream-type, plotting to usurp Tehutti as leader of the Toa Unmetru, though through a pragmatic fashion like Squall was earlier in FFVIII, and has an even more inflated ego than his Matoran counterpart, the real Ahkmou. He acts high and mighty towards Nokama, denouncing her as a know-it-all. * Ehrye is a reckless, impatient, cantankerous, verbally offensive and childish hot-head, ironic for a Toa of Ice, and expects his teammates to do the fighting for him while he takes the credit. He's also a futurist, in a very bad way, and butts heads with Vhisola, often mocking her desire to be famous. Ehrye also calls Tidus a crybaby, not unlike his father Jecht, and Matau an obnoxious coward. * Orkahm acts very impolite to enemies and allies alike, and feels he deserves to be the de-facto father figure of the Toa Unmetru. He is absolutely savage towards Tifa, making fat jokes at her expense, and to an extent, Nuju's. * Vhisola views Onewa as a bad boy who deserves to be punished in the name of Scryptorek, enjoys goading Rinoa into showing her full power, and exhibits Ultimecia's personality traits like emphasizing her "c"s with an accent. * Nuhrii is a vicious pyromaniac with no respect or life, being more of a nihilist like Seymour Guado, but without trying to justify his actions as giving his victims peace in death. He will not hesitate to use violence as a first result, and un-apologetically calls Whenua weak and derides Yuna's distaste for sacrifice in the name of victory as "crosswired". Powers and Abilities * Tehutti uses a shovel claw made from two Earthshock Drills, and an Earth Thumper. * Ahkmou has a larger cybernetic left arm, a grappling hook made from two Proto Pitons, a Claw Club, and hover boots. * Ehrye has two Crystal Spikers permanently attached to his feet, and uses a chainsaw made from two Hordika Teeth, which also fires liquid Nitrogen. * Orkahm uses an extending armblade, similar to Sidorak, made from two Aero Slicers, a Fang Blade, and shoulder mounted blasters which he especially uses in flight. * Vhisola uses two Hydro Blades and two Fin Barbs with expert swordsmanship. * Nuhrii uses a flamethrower made from two Blazer Claws. Voice * Tehutti: Gerald Matthews / Toshihide Wakamatsu * Ahkmou: David Kaye / Hiroya Matsumoto * Ehrye: Peter Kelamis / Koutaro Tanaka * Orkahm: Doug Parker / Koji Sueyoshi * Vhisola: Elinor Holt / Megumi Mori * Nuhrii: Rodger Rhodes / Ryuuji Sainei Etymology and Symbolism Unmetru is made up of "unmei"(japanese for "fate") and "Metru"(Matoran for "city"), giving another layer of meaning to the name, in addition to the obvious sense that these Toa are not the real Toa Metru; the stars were realigned to fool Teridax into unwittingly jeopardizing his own plan to prevent Vakama and the others from becoming the actual Toa Metru. Their battling of the Toa Metru wearing the great version of the same mask(ex.; Vakama vs Tehutti) would be played out as a symbolically figurative (and literal) battle of opposites. Trivia * They all wear the same masks as their canon Matoran counterparts, which are also, ironically and appropriately, Turaga variants of the Toa Metru's masks. * Ahkmou was supposed to be a set in 2008 as a Toa of Shadow, but plans for this were never developed into a set release or storyline relevance and, as a result, the idea was scrapped. * The Toa Unmetru were recently conceived by GokaiWhite as a plan for endgame bosses in a potential video game adaptation of Bionic Fantasy. In this context, they would be corruptions of the illusionary versions that featured in Time Trap, working for Scryptorek. * Their English voiceovers are all Ocean Group/Blue Water voices who have never been involved in any Bionicle projects, let alone the original three films that also had Ocean Group voices, and their seiyuus are all Super Sentai actors. * In an ironic contrast to his Starscream-ish personality, Ahkmou's english voice previously played Megatron from Beast Wars, Beast Machines, and the Unicron Trilogy. They both even have the same habit of saying "yesss" at the end of their sentences. Category:Toa Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:User:GokaiWhite